Loose Hair and Stories
by Moonmessi
Summary: Merida begs her mother to skip today's lesson. Reluctantly, Elinor agrees, but gets a nice surprise... a little one shot, mostly dialogue. I want to see how this will go, and if it goes well, I'm planning to write a chapter story... :D!


**My first BRAVE fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me…. I'm planning to write a story if this goes well…But please correct me, and feel free to give me suggestions .**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own brave.**

Merida looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mum? Can we skip our walkin' lesson today, just this once? Can we do somethin' else?"

Elinor looked at her 8 year old daughter. She knew what her daughter wanted, but she decided not to back down that easily.

"Oh? Would ye like a history lesson instead? We 'aven't had one of those in a long time ye know."

"Ugh, mum, ye know wot I mean…" Merida groaned, as she flopped down dramatically on to her bed, her wild curls bouncing as she did so.

"Merida, a princess does not..."

"…Do ANYTHIN'!" Merida cried, as she sat up. "I cannae always be a princess mum, ye know that! Can I please just be…Merida today? Can you just be me mum?"

Elinor sighed. That lass really knew how to get to her, Elinor knew in the end her daughter would get what she wanted.

"That would be the third time this week ye wiggled out out of yer lessons, Merida! You can't just stop learnin' 'bout Dunbroch, or never learn how ta dance! Merida, these things are important!" Elinor threw her hands up in the air.

"How's dancing going ta help me?!"

"It's a skill ye'll need ta know eventually."

"Well, I've never seen _ye _dance…" Merida mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry mum. But please, just today, can we go do somthin' else? Please mum? Please?" Merida clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture.

Elinor finally gave up. "Alright, fine. But ye ain't goin' out in ta the forest ye hear?" She said.

" Nay mum, I'm goin' with ye today." With that she grabbed Elinor by the hand, and pulled her out of the room.

"Merida! Where are ye takin' me?" Exclaimed Elinor as they rushed up the stairs.

"Ye'll see mum!" Merida said, as she tugged at her mother's sleeve, urging her go faster. They ducked in to another hallway, through a room, up the stairs and into Elinor's room.

"Och, Merida! Yer ol' mum can't keep up with ye! I'm a respectable aging lady!" Elinor panted

" No ye ain't, mum. Da told me how old ye are!" laughed Merida.

" Oi, that Fergus!" exclaimed Elinor.

" So mum, just wait 'ere, alright? I'll be back in a minute!" With that, Merida rushed out of the room.

"That lass is just like her father!" Elinor laughed, and lay down on Merida's bed. Merida was right: It _was _nice to relax sometimes. Suddenly thoughts of her unfinished duties flooded into her head; She still had to answer to lord Mcguffin, and write a letter to the South, something about the treaty, and she had to…

Merida burst through the door, and jumped on her mum, chasing away Elinor's thoughts, as well as riding her of the air in her lungs.

"Oof! Merida!" Elinor gasped for breath.

"Hi mum!" sang Merida.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's that you've got there, hmmmm?" asked Elinor. Merida revealed a big brown tattered book.

"I found this in one of the closets. I was wonderin' if ye…mum I know I'm old now, and that I can read on me own…but will ye please read it ta me?" Merida looked at her mother.

"Alrigh' get comfy…" Said Elinor, holding her hand out for the book.

"Wait! Mum, close yer eyes real quick!" Merida climbed up on to her bed, and took the crown off the Queens head. Then she took out the golden thread holding her mother braids, and let Elinor's mane fall to her shoulders. "Now yer ready."

Elinor opened her eyes, and seeing what her did frowned. "Merida, I-"

"Mum, ye really need loosen up sometimes." Interrupted Merida.

Elinor closed her mouth, and stared at her daughter. Then, she smiled, and opened up the book. "Once, there was a kingdom…"

**Please review if you read this, you don't have to say anything, I just want to see how many people read this. But I always like review-reveiws! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
